La Ladrona
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hibari al saberse perdida en su búsqueda de ganar el corazón de Sano, al descubrir que Mizuki es una chica y se ha robado su mundo. Inspiracion de la cancion de Hilary Duff …Who s that Girl?


**Sinopsis:** Los pensamientos de Hibari al saberse perdida en su búsqueda de ganar el corazón de Sano, al descubrir que Mizuki es una chica y se ha robado su mundo. Inspiracion de la cancion de Hilary Duff …Who`s that Girl?

**La Ladrona**

Y llego y se robo mi mundo

Esas atenciones para con un chico me parecieron tiernas al principio, sabia que en el fondo eras muy tierno, en mi búsqueda desesperada por acaparar tu atención obvie ciertas cosas, que finalmente me lastiman…sabia que **Mizuki Ashiya** no era normal…era muy suave para ser chico y muy valiente para ser chica. En verdad le envidie su belleza y gracia con ese traje en el concurso de talentos, la manera en que las miradas se posaron en él.

Sabia que tú nunca te mostrabas atento con nadie hasta que… llego…se coló en tu vida, encontró la brecha en tu armadura…y le enseñaste como eras…eso jamás lo habías hecho antes; supuse que viste en él algo de luz, cosa que no habías hallado en nadie más…pero los mejores amigos, aunque sea entre chicos… existen… así que supuse que era eso.

Le observe, era diferente, distinto y masculino sin ser demasiado "hombre", creo que mi amor por ti…nublo mi buen juicio, pero allí estaba jugando futbol, siguiéndote a todos lados, comiendo en exceso, cantando con los del primer dormitorio, corriendo pista y campo, estudiando como loco, jugando con tu perro, cantando Rock and Roll, le gustaban las hamburguesas gigantes, el Okinomiyaki, salir con los chicos a retos en la playa, cosas que solo las haría un muchacho, pero en cierto modo eran muy dulces cuando él las hacia.

Que tonta de mi…cuando me entraron los celos al notar tus atenciones desmedidas y esa cercanía establecida entre ustedes dos…la manera en que le acaparabas y le sacabas de entre los demás, la forma en que no te gustaba que nadie ni siquiera Nakatsu le tocase, le seguí y aprendí mas acerca de él, aprendí que te idolatraba mas que yo, que te empujaba a seguir en el salto de altura, que te ayudó con tus problemas familiares, que era tu amigo más cercano, tu sombra abrigadora, el viento en tus alas, el sol de tus mañanas y tu responsabilidad no buscada y sucedió…se le callo el pasaporte, antes de tu salto en las eliminatorias estatales.

Lo recogí del suelo…lo abrí para ver la identificación de quien se había convertido en mi más grande rival…y de pronto el mundo se detuvo, los pájaros ya no cantaron, el viento ya no soplo, la flores se cerraron y el mundo perdió color…y todo tuvo sentido…allí estaba la prueba de que nada es lo que parece…que nada es perfecto, del secreto mejor guardado de la **Osaka Gauden**, en el paraíso para chicos…había una chica, en donde yo esperaba encontrar a un chico; una compañera de habitación donde debió haber un compañero, una amiga donde debía estar un amigo, estaba una mujer llorando de alegría en tu momento de triunfo, donde debí estar yo, salio de la nada, llego del otro lado del Océano, llego sin ser vista, entro sin ser invitada, llego hasta ti… para robarse mi mundo, porque tu **Sano Izumi** tú eras mi mundo…en ese momento, no lo podía entender esto podría arruinarte, esto dañaría tu escuela y a tí mas que a nadie, eso no lo podía permitir, acorde tratar la verdad con los jefes de dormitorio…confiaba en el juicio de Masao…era un tonto, pero era justo, él sabría que hacer. Nos interrumpieron…y lo deje para otra oportunidad.

Llore toda esa noche, no podía creer que donde tú dormías, una mujer descansaba a tu lado, mis celos me decían que quizás hasta en tus brazos. Era como vivir un sueño…y no era mío la oportunidad de vivirlo…mágico…increíble, era una maldición, era hermoso…era envidiable…era un sueño hecho realidad...y ese **alguien** no era yo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su incesante entusiasmo, la debilidad del quipo de Karate, el derrame nasal de Nakatsu, los abrazos de Namba – Sempai. Todos como locos cada vez que agitaba su cabello, los celos de Nakao, la popularidad por los cielos, las feromonas estaban allí, disfrazadas, pero allí.

Eso era un hecho…ninguno se sabia víctima de un engaño así…y supongo que era lo mejor. Pero era perfecto…era una obra maestra, la hazaña mas grande jamás realizada, entrar sin ser vista, robar el tesoro más codiciado…tu corazón **Sano**, robar los sentimientos de los demás en el trayecto, acabar con todo a tu paso, tal como un huracán y salir para nunca volver, que gran plan!…nadie sabría lo que paso, hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, todos estarían enamorados de un fantasma, alguien que no existía, una ladrona que se marcharía dejando una estela de dulzura y dolor, belleza y encanto y se llevaría con ella el más grande de todos los botines.

Esa noche recibí tu llamada, con la mayor ilusión fui a tu encuentro, como una tonta, para que me encararas con la verdad…descubrí que te amaba mas de lo creí, cuando probé tus sentimientos…y tu respeto hacia a mí al responderme con la verdad y me confesaste tu amor por ella… ¿amas a esta persona?, un **SI** muy seguro fue tu respuesta…, para lastimarme aun mas entonces, te interrogue: "si ella permanece a tu lado ¿serás feliz?"

-...SI.

-Entonces yo Hibari…me doy por servida.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza mostraste tu aceptación…tomaste su pasaporte y saliste de mi vida. Nunca deje de amarte por completo…aun ahora que la veo caminar a tu lado como tu esposa en una foto del periódico siento que aun ese sentimiento vive en mi corazón como el recuerdo de una vieja fractura ya curada….y un rencor hacia Mizuki Ashiya se alberga en lo mas negro y oscuro de mi alma…la acuso ante mi corazón y mis sentimientos como testigo de ser una malhechora, de ser alguien que llego sin advertencia y se robo mi mundo…mis esperazas y mi amor…le tengo como a la persona que admiras por su valor y aborreces por su suerte, a la que honras por su atrevimiento y a la que maldices por tu sufrimiento, mas que a la reina del baile, mas que la niña de tus ojos, mas que tu amiga verdadera, mas que la princesa de la escuela, mas que la doncella de Nakatsu, mas que a la condesa del verano, mas que la marquesa de la Osaka…la ladrona.


End file.
